Help
by Lemmy
Summary: The powers that be are keeping a secret from Buffy and Angel ~Crossover~ *Completed*
1. Angel and Son

****

AN: Hey people I rewrote the first 3 chapter of Help in script form hope it helps 

Cordelia: Are you sure you can handle Doyle? (turns and looks at Angel).

****

Angel: Yes, think I can handle my own son.

****

Cordelia Good, with demon hunting and visions I need a vacation

****

Angel: Yeah you all do anyway if there is any trouble Buffy's just a... (lowers voice) a phone call away.

**Cordelia: **I know something went on and words were said when you guys met up that day, so you don't want to talk about it but just calling up Buffy and asking for her help out of the blue and she comes here sees Doyle she will ask questions and I don't think would be able to handle with the being brought back from the dead and all

**Angel: **Yeah I know, now hurry up before Wesley leaves you here 

****

Cordelia (stands up) Bye Angel and try to stay out of trouble 

****

Angel (smiles) I will 

He watched his friends leave. He was alone with one month old Doyle his miracle child.

The night went really bad Angel couldn't calm Doyle down and Angel sensed Doyle was getting sick. Angel was right but it was too late to take him to the hospital because it was almost dawn. He reached for the phone to call Cordelia but decided against it they needed a vacation so he went to call Buffy but stopped again and thought about what Cordelia said. He wrapped Doyle in a blanket and headed for the sewers he was going to Sunnydale.

Once he got there it must have been at least noon. He was at the sewer right in front of Buffy's house. He covered himself the best he could and climbed quickly out of the sewer and ran to Buffy's house. Dawn answered the door. 

****

Dawn: Buffy!

**Buffy: **Dawn what? (opens the door wider and sees Angel) oh god Angel come in

****

Angel: Buffy, I need your help.

Doyle started to cry and Buffy stood there speechless.

****

Buffy: Dawn go upstairs 

They went into the living room. Buffy shut the blinds as Angel sat down.

**Buffy: **Ok two questions Number one Help with what and Number two why do you have a kid? 

Angel was ready for that question.

****

Angel: Buffy I can explain later it's just Doyle is sick and I have no idea what to do 

****

Buffy: Give him to me, (calls to Willow), Willow can you bring me the thermometer 

**Willow: **Yes . (Looks surprised to see Angel and Doyle) Hi Angel 

****

Angel: Hello Willow, (looks at Buffy) is he ok? Buffy: Yeah nothing a little cough syrup can't help, Willow do you mind getting some? 

****

Willow: Oh no (notices Buffy and Angel needed to talk) no problem I'll take Dawn with me. 

After Willow and Dawn left Angel told Buffy everything Darla, the scrolls everything the surprising thing was Buffy didn't seem mad at all

. **Buffy: **So you're telling me you and Darla, Doyle is your son but that's impossible you are vampires you can't have children

****

Angel: I know it just sort of happened 

****

Buffy: Well you came here for medical advice from the Buffster, or do you need to talk about something else 

****

Angel: I don't know its just Cordy, Fred, and everyone went on vacation (Stops and looks at Buffy) 

****

Buffy: You need help

****

Angel (nods).

**Buffy: **Ok

That night there was a meeting at the Magic box.

****

Xander: Ok run that by me again that rugrat over there is yours and Darla's kid.

****

Angel: Yes 

****

Giles: (on speakerphone) How can that be possible?

**Anya: **Well, all you have to do 

****

Xander: (clamps his hand over Anya's mouth) As you were saying G-man.

**Giles: **Xander don't call me that, well those scrolls you were talking about they said something about he bringer of the end of the universe? 

****

Angel: Yes 

****

Willow: (playing with Doyle) I don't think this cutie could be a bringer of destruction.

**Angel: **It also said something about a savior.

**Giles: **Well I will look into it but I do have to go 

****

Everyone: Bye (Giles hangs up)

They sat in silence till Spike walked in.

****

Spike: Oh a bloody party and I wasn't invited

**Buffy: **(not looking at the vampire) Spike your not welcome here 

****

Spike: (grins and ignores her) well, well well isn't it Angel

****

Buffy: Spike I'm warning you 

****

Spike: ok, ok 

Angel sensed more tension in between them then usual. 


	2. The Powers that be

**__**

AN: This chapter is short and sweet but explains a lot and is the base for the chapters to come.

To Angel's surprise Spike left When Angel turned back to look at the others he saw Jenny Calendar and so did everyone else.

**Willow: **Ms. Calendar!? 

Buffy and Xander stared opened mouthed. Angel was terrified the last time he saw her he tried killing himself.

**Jenny: **Don't worry Angel, this is really me I just have some information all of you need to hear 

Then Giles came through the door

**Giles: **(puzzled) How did I get here? 

****

Jenny: There's no time to explain Rupert

****

Giles: Jenny! How? 

****

Xander: We're all wondering the same thing G-man 

Giles glared at him.

****

Jenny: Please I don't have a lot of time (Jenny had everyone's attention). The powers that be sent me here to tell everyone in 15 years a evil far worse then anything you have faced is coming here The only 3 people who are strong enough to face it are Buffy, Angel and their son Doyle

****

Buffy: WHAT! Doyle is Angel and Darla's kid I never had any kids 

****

Jenny: I'm getting to that, Remember 4 years ago when Angel lost his soul?. (They all nodded) Well that's when Doyle was conceived but the powers needed Buffy to Be able to keep slaying so... 

****

Xander: The next person that gave Angel a happy got the kid. 

Buffy and Angel glared at him. 

****

Jenny: Yes, you can put it that way. Well I have told you all the powers wanted me to I have to go oh and one more thing Angel your reward will be coming now 

She left as Angel clutched His chest 

****

Angel: (gasping) No, not again (falls to the floor unconscious) 

****

Willow:(alarmed) What happened to him?

Buffy kneeled down next to him.

**Anya: **What kind of reward is that, don't you get money? 

****

Xander: Anya please Shut up 

****

Buffy: His heart (Looks shocked) 

****

Willow: What?

**Buffy: **(looks at everyone) It's beating.


	3. The Vision

****

AN: Sorry the chapters are so short but I'm having a very bad case of writers block the next chapter will be longer hopefully.

Xander: Beating! is that even possible?

****

Wesley: His reward was to become human

Wesley and the rest of the Angel investigations gang was in the doorway 

Xander and Cordelia shared eye contact for a second and glanced away.

****

Wesley: The powers, told Angel that if he did enough good in the world have his soul permently 

After a minute of taking everything in Angel's eyes fluttered open

**Angel: **what happened, where's Doyle? 

****

Dawn: (holding the infant)Over here 

****

Buffy: Your human Angel.

After a lot of explaining and brainstorming on what to do till the evil came, Angel went to the training room. While the others were talking Buffy followed him.

**Buffy: **What are you doing? (puts her arms around Angel's shoulders) 

****

Angel: Looking at myself. 

****

Buffy: Oh , long time no reflection huh

****

Angel: Not really I saw my self in an alternate dimension we went to when we went to save Cordelia

Buffy looks at him blankly.

****

Angel: Long story 

****

Buffy: I believe you

Then they heard crying from the other room. 

****

Angel: Doyle. 

They went to tend to their son.

****

Dawn: I didn't do anything, I swear.

****

Angel: Don't worry about it, (takes Doyle from Dawns Arms) 

That's when Spike came bursting through the door in bad shape. 

****

Spike: Slayer, he said nest of Vamps about twenty in an old warehouse by the docks.

Angel, Buffy, Gunn, and Spike were out the door. Cordelia had Doyle in her arms when she suddenly had a vision Xander grabbed Cordelia and Doyle before they hit the floor. Cordelia opened her eyes gasping.

**Wesley: **What did you see?

****

Cordelia: The mayor, a very ugly vampire, and a bunch of other demons and I got a flash of a teenage boy (looks down at Doyle)

When Angel and everyone got back they told them of the vision Cordelia had of the future.

**Buffy: **The Mayor and the Master but we killed them

****

Giles: Yes its very confusing (cleaning his glasses)

****

Willow: Ms. Calender said it was an evil far greater then anything we have ever faced, is there anyway all of the demons we faced could like join together as one? 

****

Giles: I don't know but that is a good point

****

Fred: That would be very bad

**__**


	4. Information

****

AN: Hey people thanks so much for the reviews I hope I have improved my grammar better so I tried a script format if this way is better I will fix the first 3 chapters and I will use this format for the chapters to come I hope this is better Enjoy And REVIEW!!!

They all agreed with Fred. 

As the years went by the members of the Scooby gang were Trying to get on with their lives and to live as normally as they could Xander and Anya got married along with Buffy and Angel in a small double wedding. Willow and Tara were officially done and Tara moved some place in Europe. Dawn angered of Tara's leaving ran away to LA with Spike and wasn't heard from again. Cordelia and Wesley got together so did Fred and Gunn. 

Giles went with Buffy to England to try to get some support off of the watchers council so they could use their resources to see what the destroyer is and how they can destroy it. Buffy came back to California while Giles stayed after getting limited permission from the counsel. With a training session Everyday since he turned 5 Doyle was getting stronger everyday. When Doyle turned 10 that's when Angel told him of his destiny Doyle seemed to understand that he was special and took his mission gratefully. 

Angel was angry at the fact that his son couldn't live normally and be happy but realized there was nothing he could do.

Buffy and Giles kept in close contact while he was researching and trying to live his life. He couldn't find anything related to the scrolls in the books he was allowed to use. After 4 years of hard researching the answers came from a surprising place, the Internet.

(AN: this might be a little confusing with not naming exact years but this info is found by Doyle's 13 birthday. I know your thinking It took that long to research and stuff but just think of Giles going to England 5 years after Everyone found out about everything and Arguing with the watchers council getting the books and research sources he needed)

(13 years after chapter 3)

Buffy: (On phone) What do you mean you can't find anything!

Buffy was anxious not knowing what she and her family were up against. 

Giles: (on other line) Buffy you have to understand my resources are limited and after 4 years of looking I doubt there is anything. This is new

Buffy: Giles I hate to say I'm scared you know not only do I have to face this thing but so do Angel and Doyle.

Giles: I know Buffy I will keep looking and please try to calm down I need to go I will ring you later good bye

Buffy: (glumly) Bye (hangs up)

Willow was on her computer talking to a guy that knew a lot about the occult. 

(Typing)

Willow: so have you read anything anywhere about the son of a slayer and a vampire being a savior

Guy: actually I have heard of something

Willow: Really!

Guy: yeah Um I have this book and its like a family heirloom it has ancient prophecies and stuff in it I have never looked at it but my father has told me about the savior going up against the greatest evil.

Willow: We know that much but we need more information.

Guy: you know of the savior?

Willow accidentally slipped about the whole thing but she knew if she wanted information off this guy she needs to tell him.

Willow: (biting her lip) yes I do I actually need the information is there any way I could get it I mean there is nothing we can find and I think you can help

Guy: Willow?

Willow had never told him her name in fear of the whole Internet monster thing years ago

Willow: Maybe who is this and do u really have info

Guy: yes I do This is Oz

Willow was shocked

Willow: how do you have that book

Oz: as I said family heirloom I found out my uncle is this sorcerer guy and he knew all this stuff he passed this book down to me

Willow: Is there any way you can get it to me Buffy really needs it

Oz: Sure I will be there in a couple hours

(They sign off line)

Willow was ecstatic and ran to tell Buffy But she was already gone she spotted Doyle in the kitchen

Willow: (smiling) Hey kid where's your mom

Doyle: She just left to go patrolling

Willow: oh ok I'll be right back and don't get online I have to use the phone

(On phone)

(Ringing)

Willow: come on Xander

Xander: Hello

Willow: Xander hey guess what I just talked to Oz and he said he had a book he bringing it.

Xander: Wait slow down Will your saying Oz told you he had a Book that could help Buffy?

Willow: Yes

Xander: And it took him this long to tell you we only have two years to get ready for this thing

Willow: I just found out the guy I was talking to was him the whole savior thing sort of slipped

Xander: Well good thing where's The Buffster 

Willow: patrolling

Xander: ok I'll go look for her call Giles

Willow: ok Bye

Xander: Bye

(Hangs up)

Willow called Giles and he was on the next plane everyone met up at Buffy's house to wait for Oz

Buffy: I can't believe after all this time we finally got information from the least suspecting place

Angel: (to willow) when did he say he was going to be here

Willow: a few hours

The whole Scooby gang sat in silence till the doorbell rang it was Oz

Willow: Oz (hugs him)

Oz: Hey long time no see here is the book I hope it helps just when Willow told me about a savior a old story my dad told me when I was younger popped in my head

Angel: (flipping through book) Here it is the destroyer is a demon called a Ksintor (An: Kay-sin-Tour) It works like a sphinx and a Minatar

Doyle: It makes you go in a maze and solve riddles

Angel: yes but it doesn't make you solve riddles

Buffy: (Muttering) thank god

Angel: it makes you face anything you have ever faced before demon wise

Cordelia: that's where my vision comes in

Angel: (nods)

Wesley: Angel how much more can you decipher

Angel: not sure we might have to wait for Giles my Latin is a little rusty

Buffy: Well keep trying cause I have Patrol later (looks at Doyle) you can come tonight if you want

Doyle: yeah ok

Angel: are you sure Buffy cause he's had no experience

Buffy: yes he has I have been taking him patrolling since he turned eleven

Angel: (shakes head and keeps deciphering the book)

Later the next day Giles showed up and he finished the book it said the only reason the Ksintor wasn't mentioned any where else was that it was destroyed by the first slayer and it was written of in this book because Oz's family descends from a very updated civiliation that already had a writing system and a number system but was wiped out by the Ksintor. Oz's ancestor from that time wrote of the monster and escaped going to Greece where he passed down Latin. 

Buffy: so if the first slayer already killed it why is it back

Giles: It say's here (pointing at a page in the book) that the destroyer will rise again only to kill the savior or be destroyed for good.

Angel: So When Doyle was born the destroyer rose

Giles: yes

Angel: and only Doyle can kill it but with our help

Giles: that's what it seems

With more info found still one question was still on their minds how do you kill it?


	5. News From Spike And Dawn

****

AN: This is 2 months before Doyle's 15th birthday sorry about going so fast with the time stuff 

A request to bring Dawn and Spike back has been granted 

That question was answered when Doyle woke up screaming. He had a dream that he was in a dark maze no one with him. He walked on and on, he felt something heavy in his hand, a sword. He finally came to a wide opening, which was occupied by a huge slimy clawed Monster. Doyle tried to scream but no sound came out he knew what the monster was the Ksintor. The Ksintor reached down to eat Doyle, he noticed a diamond surrounded by spikes on its forehead. When the Ksintor was to feet away from Doyle's face he woke up screaming.

****

Buffy: Doyle are you all right

****

Doyle: (opens eyes) What? Huh? Mom?

****

Buffy: are you all right?

****

Doyle: Yeah just a bad dream

****

Buffy: ok goodnight

****

Doyle: goodnight 

Doyle decided not to tell anyone about the dream he would wait till the right time

The next morning Buffy was on the phone with Giles when there was a call on the other line

****

Buffy: I hate all this waiting

****

Giles: Yes these 15 years have been tense 

****

Buffy: (call waiting beeps) Giles I have to go someone is on the other line it might be Angel 

****

Giles: Ok Bye

****

Buffy: Bye (picks up other call) Angel?

****

Spike: sorry slayer 

****

Buffy: Spike what do you want

****

Spike: well you're a little moody

****

Buffy: Yeah you ran off with my little sister and didn't bother to call I think I have the right

****

Spike: Ok well then let's get down to business you see Little Bit and I eloped

****

Buffy: (interrupting) WHAT!

****

Spike: I knew you wouldn't take that well 

****

Buffy: your right

****

Spike let me finish well since I've been working for the powers for the past years taking Angel's place they made me human

****

Buffy: (shocked) Human?

****

Spike: yeah and decided to do this at the inappropriate time

****

Buffy: Oh so your telling me you got my baby sister pregnant?

****

Spike: Yeah Slayer

****

Buffy: Good god I so don't need this right now Spike bring Dawn to Sunnydale Now 

****

Spike: Ok but no congrats pet?

****

Buffy: NOW! (Hangs up)

Buffy put her head in her hands. She just can't deal with this in possibly 2 months she might die along with her husband and son and now she will have to worry about Dawn.

****

Buffy: My life sucks

****

Willow: Buffy you ok?

****

Buffy: yeah just got a call from Spike

****

Willow: (excited) how are they

****

Buffy: Spikes human and Dawn is well pregnant with Spike's kid

****

Willow: oh 

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short I think Chapter six will be the last chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. It's Time

****

AN: Hey people thanks for the reviews and I hope you like chapter 6 Oh yeah sorry the chapters are so short.

Buffy was furious with Spike and Dawn. They both knew what they were up against, but they didn't know the Powers would make Spike human.

The day came closer and closer till Doyle's fifteenth birthday, when Jenny came with news.

****

Angel: (calling up the stairs) DOYLE! You're going to be late for school

****

Jenny: He won't be going to school today

****

Angel: (turns Around) Jenny

****

Jenny: Today you will go to Sunnydale High School

****

Doyle: (comes downstairs) I'm ready (sees Jenny and drops backpack) Never mind

****

Angel: Why?

****

Jenny: that's where you will find the destroyer

****

Angel: (nods)

****

Jenny: Good luck (disappears)

(Angel and Doyle look at each other and go get Buffy)

Buffy wasn't happy with the news and she and her family (Spike included she hated to say) went to the Magic Box, Where she met up with Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, Anya, Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn.

After talking a plan over, they set out for Sunnydale High school Home of the opening of the Hellmouth

****

Buffy: What's with the shadowy ness 

****

Fred: It must be an illusion created by the Ksintor that only we can see (points to a group of teenagers talking)

****

Buffy: I knew that

****

Giles: please lets go

(They are all standing in front of the maze)

****

Loud booming voice: Only the savior, slayer, and vampire may enter

****

Xander: What?

****

Spike: The savior, slayer, and vampire didn't you bloody well hear the thing

****

Xander: I really wish you were still a vampire

****

Buffy: Guys come on we have to do this. 

They all started to walk towards the entrance when an invisible barrier stopped them all but Buffy and Doyle.

****

Angel: (Punching barrier) what's this? Why can't I get through?

****

Giles: That is strange the prophecy said all three of you fight

****

Angel: I'm not a vampire

****

Buffy: Angel try to figure something out me and Doyle have to go we have no choice

****

Angel: We will try to break down the barrier so we all can join you 

****

Buffy: (nods and gives her husband and friends one last hug) We will make it I'm sure of it

****

Willow: Buffy, Doyle please be careful we will do the best we can

(The Scooby gang with one last goodbye watched the slayer and her son walk into the pitch-blackness of the maze)

****

Angel: Giles do you have the supplies to break down the barrier

****

Giles: I'm sure we do

****

Angel: (interrupting) Willow Oz go get what you can and come back here quick

****

Giles: Angel you have no idea how strong the magic controlling the barrier is the potions and books I

have might not help

****

Angel: we have to try If they don't make it out I will never forgive myself

****

Giles: (looks in Angel's eyes and Nods) Willow Oz go on and take Dawn with you

****

Dawn: But

****

Giles: No buts Dawn you need to be safe sis gets out alive

****

Dawn: (gives Spike a kiss and leaves with Willow and Oz)

****

Gunn: Now what do we do

****

Wesley: the only thing we can do

****

Cordelia: What

****

Angel: Wait and hope the spell works and they are both strong enough

AN: Ooooooooo I feel the suspense what will happen to Buffy and Doyle Will Angel Get through the barrier in time? You will now in the next installment of Help PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Master and the spell

****

AN: Now for the next installment of Help PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Doyle clicked on the flashlight as they got deeper into the maze.

****

Doyle: Why haven't we run into anything yet 

****

Buffy: I don't know

****

Doyle: Do you know what we are going face

****

Buffy: (shrugs) The Master, The Mayor, The Judge, Glory I have no clue

****

Doyle: (nods)

(As they walked further into the maze they heard a faint whisper)

****

Whisper: _Slayer come and play_

****

Buffy: The Master (hands Doyle a stake, Takes out Mr. Pointy and a sledgehammer)

****

Doyle: What's that for

****

Buffy: You'll see

(Then the Master materialized in front of them)

****

Master: Oh it's great to see you again Slayer

****

Buffy: Less with the talking and more with the killing

Buffy and Doyle circled the Vampire. Buffy was the first to strike with a flying kick. The Master backed right on to Doyle's Stake and fell a skeleton. Buffy then smashed his bones to dust.

****

Doyle: That was way too easy

****

Buffy: yeah let's go

Angel was very worried and tense over Buffy and Doyle, So was the rest of the gang. By the time Willow and Oz got back Angel was a nervous wreak.

****

Angel: How long will the spell take

****

Willow: Not long

****

Angel: Please Hurry

****

Willow: I'm trying I haven't practiced magic in a while

****

Giles: Angel please do calm down I have Faith in Buffy And Doyle I'm sure they are fine

****

Buffy: DOYLE! THE BAZOOKA!! 

****

Doyle: (struggling with the large Gun) I-I Can't lift it

(They were up against the Judge and He had Buffy in a headlock)

****

Buffy: (gasping) Do something!

****

Doyle: (grabs a sword and cuts the arm holding Buffy off)

****

Buffy: (quickly gets away from The Judge, grabs Machine gun and Shoots the Judge)

****

Doyle: (Separating body parts of Judge)

****

Buffy: Thank you Doyle

****

Doyle: No problem (they gather weapons and start walking again)

****

Willow: Wall of Protection dissipate let Humans pass to release the evil within you (collapses nose bleeding) Sorry Angel

****

Angel: It's ok I'll have to find another way, If only a vampire can enter a Vampire will (starts walking off)

****

Cordelia: (realizing what Angel is about to do) Angel No you can't

****

Spike: Buffy would be disappointed in you

****

Wesley: You will lose all you stand for

****

Angel: (looks at his companions) This is the only way

****

Jenny: No it isn't

****

Giles: Jenny

****

Jenny: (smiles in Giles direction but looks back at Angel) The powers were aware of this

****

Angel: What!?

****

Jenny: Buffy and Doyle need to face something you can't help with

****

Angel: But what is that

****

Jenny: I can't say, I'm sorry but just be patient and don't do anything stupid ok The powers are sure you will all make it through this good luck and try not to worry much

Buffy and Doyle walked through the maze with no trouble since the Judge till they saw a figure with its back to them Smoking. The figure turned around.

****

Doyle: Dad?

****

AN: I'm stopping there I promise the last chapter will be finished before the New Year. Happy Holidays And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

****


	8. The Ksintor

AN: The quotes used in this chapter do not belong to me they belong to the people at Buffy and I hope they don't mind me using them. Hope you like!!!!!!!!!!

(Outside of the maze everyone was worried and bored)

****

Anya: Xander I'm bored let's play a game

****

Spike: yeah Xander lets play a game

****

Xander: Shut it Spike

****

Spike: You know I'm gonna go see what little bit is up too

(no one gave him a glance as he left)

****

Angel: (punches a trash can shocking everyone) I hate all this waiting

(at that moment Cordelia had a vision) 

****

Cordelia: (Grabs head in pain). 

Angel and Wesley caught her before she fell but she pushed them away and her head snapped back eyes black like Willow's during a spell. Cordelia started to speak in a strange language then collapsed.

****

Cordelia: The barrier is gone (goes unconscious)

****

Angel: they must be in trouble Anya, Fred stay with Cordy lets go

(The group took off running weapons in hand. Angel was in the lead yelling for Buffy and Doyle.

****

Doyle: Dad how did you get in (starts walking towards him)

****

Buffy: Doyle that not your father (tries to grab him but it was to late and Angelus knocked Doyle against the wall)

****

Angelus: (Irish accent) You got that right sweetie

****

Buffy: How dare you (charges him)

Angel and the rest off the gang were running as fast as they could but the maze seemed to go on forever. They past the masters dusted bones and the judges body parts. Then they came to a fork. 

****

Angel: You guys go this way and I'll go that way

****

Giles: Angel are you sure

****

Angel: Just Go!

Angel took off down the left side while the rest of the scoobs took the right

****

Xander: (gasping) Why... does.... he... always..... do .... that

****

Giles: Come on 

Buffy was struggling with Angelus while Doyle was just starting to come to. Buffy was hardly winning against Him and she swore she heard a sound of hope.

****

Doyle: MOM!

****

Buffy: Just stay back I can handle it

****

Angel: BUFFY! DOYLE!

Buffy knew she heard something then. But when she lost her focus for just that one second Angelus sank his fangs into her neck.

****

Buffy: Angel HELP!

****

Angelus: (Looks up licking fangs) Well what do we have her evil twin I suppose? (laughs and throws Buffy Next to Doyle)

Doyle: Mom are you all right?

****

Buffy: Yes he didn't get that much (looks up to see Angel charge Angelus)

****

*Flashback Sunnydale 1998*

****

Buffy: Hello lover

****

Angelus: I don't have time for you

****

Buffy: you don't have alot of time left

****

Angelus: coming on kinda strong don't you think? 

****

Present:

Buffy didn't know where that came from it just popped into her head. She couldn't stand watching her lover fight her fight.

****

*Flashback Sunnydale 1998*

****

Angelus: My boy Acathla is about to wake your going to hell 

****

Buffy: save me a seat

(they fight)

****

Present

(Angel had Angelus pinned about to stake him)

****

Angelus: (to Buffy) see you in hell

****

*Flashback Sunnydale 1998*

****

Angel: (just got his soul back) W-what's happening 

****

Buffy: shhhhh don't worry about it I love you

****

Angel: I love you

****

Buffy: Close your eyes

****

Present

(Buffy opened her eyes tears rolling her cheeks to see Angel coming to her)

****

Buffy: (Embracing Angel Crying) I knew you would come

The rest of the gang is walking hoping not to run into anything

Giles and Wesley were trying to figure out why the powers opened the barrier

and why that it was at that moment what was Buffy facing that She needed them

(Their answer came right in front of them)

****

Jenny: You want answers

Jenny scared the gang half to death when she spoke

****

Xander: Jenny I know you are ah here to help but STOP WITH THE APPEARING THING give us little warning Kay?

****

Jenny: (Ignoring Xander's Comment) I will get in major Trouble for sending that spell so I will speak fast I couldn't stand watching Buffy and Doyle Struggling and you all out here worried sick so I sort of stole the spell and sent it through Cordelia

****

Giles: Jenny I really appreciate you getting the spell but you shouldn't have put your self in this position

****

Jenny: I don't care and be wary of what is to come Angel has found Buffy and They have already started to head towards the center. If you all take this path and then you turn right then left you will come to the center.

****

Giles: Thank you Jenny

(Jenny Leaves)

****

Giles: Lets go

****

Xander: Great more walking 

Buffy, Angel, And Doyle sped through The Mayor, The Gentlemen, Adam, and even Glory.

Then they came to a clearing where they saw Xander, Giles, Wesley, Willow, Gunn, Oz, on the other side banging on what looked like an invisible barrier.

****

Willow: Look Its Buffy

They looked in Buffy's direction But Oz was the first to see the woman walking towards Buffy

****

Oz: Who's that

****

Wesley: Dear Lord it's Darla

****

Angel: Darla

****

Doyle: Who's that

Buffy and Angel looked at each other Darla was one detail they left out of the whole prophecy

thing

****

Buffy: Great

THAT'S WHEN THE FINAL BATTLE BEGAN


	9. The Final Battle

****

Doyle: Dad who is that?

****

Angel: Darla

****

Doyle: Who is?

****

Angel: It doesn't matter

****

Darla: (a loud booming voice not like hers) WELCOME TO YOUR DEATH! *An: Yes I know it's corny*

Buffy and Angel were then suddenly thrown into the cage with their friends 

****

Buffy: NOOOO Doyle!

****

Willow: Buffy this is what the prophecy said

****

Buffy: I know I know I just want to help him

****

Willow: (putting a hand on Buffy's shoulder) we all do Buffy we all do 

****

Darla: SAVIOR!

****

Doyle: (Looks over at his family and friends then back at Darla) Lets do this (picks up sword)

****

Dawn: so what do you think is going on with Buffy

****

Spike: No idea little bit stop worrying I'm sure the slayer has everything under control

Buffy couldn't stand watching Darla and Doyle fight she knew that Darla would end up telling Doyle that she was the person who gave birth to him Buffy didn't want him finding out that way. 

Darla had Doyle pinned 

****

Darla: so your what I carried for nine wasted months huh?

****

Doyle: What (pushes the surprised Darla off of him) Mom what is she talking about

****

Darla: (grins in Buffy's direction) So Daddy and Mommy never told you about me I am your real mother

****

Doyle: WHAT!?

****

Buffy: Doyle that's not true I am your mother the powers they used her I had to keep slaying I had no idea

That's when Darla changed into the Ksintor Big, black, and was like a snake. The Ksintor swiped its tail and knocked Doyle off his feet. 

****

Buffy: NO!

****

Angel: (spots the bazooka next to the fallen Doyle) Doyle! The Bazooka

****

Buffy: Angel he can't lift it

****

Willow: We'll handle it (grabs Oz's hand and they both start to float in mid-air and they start chanting in Latin and Buffy glanced at her fallen son who picked the huge gun up with ease)

Doyle pulled the trigger and the Ksintor was spilt in two the tail end dusted everyone thought it was over but the head end changed back into Darla and Doyle disappeared 

****

Buffy: Where is he

****

Darla: (Walks right up to the invisible cage holding the slayer and her friends) Angel I am very disappointed in you . You promised me you would tell our son about me

****

Buffy: He's not your son (crying) Where is he

Darla: Slayer you I can't describe how much I hate you raising My son as your own

****

Angel: He is not your son stop saying that

****

Buffy: TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS 

****

Darla: Where he belongs with me (glances down)

****

Buffy: Oh my god

Darla: Now you all will die

Giles: (chanting something) Thank you Jenny

Buffy charged at Darla It was a big catfight. Finally Buffy had the vampire pinned

****

Buffy: Now you die (starts to stake her)

****

Angel: Buffy NO you will kill Doyle!

****

Buffy: (looks at Angel)

Darla pushes Buffy off of her and stands up.

****

Darla: I'm done with being childish Slayer you will die (she turns back into the Ksintor)

****

Buffy: NO! 

The Ksintor raised up and with it's Jaws open clamped down Buffy only had time to grab the one weapon in front of her the sword that Doyle had before he disappeared

****

Angel: NO No Not Buffy (falls to knees in tears)

****

Willow: (sobs in Oz's arms)

****

Xander: (staring at the monster that just ate his Friend, his family) Buffy

****

Giles: This can't be happening

Then something poked out of the Ksintors head the thing screamed and shook its head around but finally fell dead and Buffy Crawled out of its mouth barely alive

****

Buffy: I couldn't save him I'm sorry Angel I couldn't save him (she repeated that over and over again in Angel's arms sobbing)

The gang couldn't stand watching this as Angel Held Buffy as they mourned over their lost son

****

Jenny: Buffy he isn't dead

****

Buffy: (looks at the spirit) W-what?

****

Jenny: the powers saved him before you Killed The Ksintor She had made him a embryo again but the powers can let him grow in you if you are up for it

****

Buffy: (Looks at Angel then her friends and looks back at Jenny) Yes I want to do this right

****

AN: Sorry it's so short the next chapter is really short and the last one


	10. THE END!

__

4 months later

Joyce Ann Summers Dawn's daughter and William her son were born. Joyce was to be the next slayer.

__

5 months later

****

Buffy: (holding Newborn Doyle Liam Summers) He looks the same

****

Angel: yeah he does

Buffy remembers when she first held Doyle when Angel brought him to her when he was sick. And how she raised him, sending him to school knowing what danger he had to face and that she would never experience what she just did. But it all turned out better than they had hoped. They saved the world and Doyle would be able to live a normal happy life even though his mother was technically still the slayer so they lived happily ever after.

****

AN: Do you really think I was gonna end there?

__

15 years later 

Buffy was a retired slayer and her niece took over slaying. One day Doyle came up to Buffy and Angel with an old box filled with pictures.

****

Doyle: Hey Mom who's this and why does he look like me 

Buffy and Angel sat down with Doyle and told him everything from the day Darla had him the first time and when they fought her and The Ksintor.

Doyle: Your kidding right really who is this

****

Buffy: (laughs)

****

THE END!!! 

NO MORE hope you liked the end and I didn't mess it up to much BYE! 


End file.
